The Fourfth School
by BanishedTree
Summary: What if there was a Fourth School to participate in the triwizard tournament (or Quadwizard Tournament) The Cretan School of sorcery participates. Immerse yourself as Aryan Forges himself while he's at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

S **orry if this fic is somewhat bad This is very first.**

 **If you have any better name for a title please message me.**

 **And off Course thank you for reading**

"Sir, what do we do?" "A 3rd year's name came out of the goblet and we don't even have the cup this time around". "He will be our representative." 'but...'  
"No buts this is how it is." 'Aryan is our best up and coming wizard, and to tell you. For some reason I don't think he is going to fail us." 'He's only 14 sir..." "he has beaten Ares himself in a duel! What can we do he might just be the best wizard of the age!". "I thought that at the Cretan school of sorcery of all places you wouldn't speak of the Olympian counsel, Dear Gael." "Dumbledore! Sorry I didn't expect you so early, I was just Talking to a Professor of a problem we are currently having. I would like some of your amazing insight." " of course he can participate Gael" "I'm not sure how zeu... I mean, the head will react to this..." "eh, He'll have to live with it." "well, thank you Dumbledore you must leave before the head arrives, because he will certainly not be happy about this." "Of course Gael thank you for the warning I may be strong but to him, I'm but an ant." He Then apparated away. "ARYAN!" "Yes, headmaster?" "well, you're our representative for the Quad Wizard tournament..." "oh, well I must be packing this is going to be quite the journey, just hope dad doesn't get to mad..." ' _Tonight is the night. I Finally have the chance to prove myself if I fail I will be disowned, almost certainly... Well I'm off to Hogwarts._

Sorry it was short but I had Trouble making an intro. Also I wasn't sure how to go with the conversation in the beginning but if you did bear through it, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

'Arriving at hogwarts… A Thought unimaginable… The Greatest School in magical history rating a score of 11/5 on The Athenian Guide to Wizardry. Need to get a new wand, luckily my father offered to pay' "Sorry" Aryan weakly squeaked when he ran into a man you could almost describe as giant… Half giant. "It's Ok, say you look lost you know where you're going? Oh, by the way names Hagrid" "I'm going to a place called Diagon alley…" I barely finished before he took me by the wrist to a brick wall with the biggest legitimate grin I've ever seen. New wizard eh? Good luck at Hogwarts just through the wall you'll be able to get your stuff." "Thankyou Hagrid, I hope to see you later." "oh, I'm sure you will I work there after all" "Thank you but I must be Going." ' I look at my certificate for a free wand at a place called ollivander… Wait I've heard that name! He's supposed to be the best wand maker in the world! This is going to be amazing!' it almost took me 2 hour to find from getting lost in alleys to the fact that it really doesn't stand out too much, But Finally I found it. I barely got through the door before I heard him speak "I haven't seen a greek in a while… You look familiar eh It Doesn't Matter" I was Surprised to realize just how much he knew about me just by looking but he Ollivander best wand maker in the world. "I have a certificate for a free wand…" He snatched it from hand "ooo, you're part of royal lineage from Greece means your parent must of been part of the council. This is going to be fun this wand will be custom made, especially for anyone of the Olympian council. Let me measure your arm" I lift my arm subconsciously while my thoughts went around like a thunderstorm. That man… he's something special. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted "Mark of a conjurer you have… ebony wood will be best. Any ideas for the core?" I'd completely forgotten a part of what my father had given was a feather from his pet thunderbird so powerful the lightened fluttered across the feathers. "Uh… here" "Great idea! I haven't seen a feather this strong in years…" anyways… Here's you wand 10 ¾ inch. Ebony wood with a stormbird feather have a good day." "Thankyou. I must be Going." 'I have to get back to Crete now… hogwarts awaits!'

 **Thankyou for reading yet again! Aryan arrives at Hogwarts tomorrow and the story starts in chapter 4.**


End file.
